Welcome, Collin!
by CrayCrayForNayNay
Summary: This is a fanfiction I wrote for one of my RPs once. Hope you like it! Sallivera Family!


Mark had a great day. It was cold outside, it was snowing a little bit and he just relaxed on the couch. Noah lay next to him, snoring a little bit. As usual!

Naya left a couple of hours ago to spend some time with Nickayla. They'd planed on going to the cinema and enjoying their evening together. Since Naya's pregnancy, they haven't really found time to hang out alone.

Most of the time, Nicki came over with Naya's mom or Mark and Naya visited them together.

Mark was already a bit tired and planed on going to bed soon, when he heard the phone ring.

„Yes?", he said, trying to hold back the yawning.

„Mark? It's Nicki!", he heard his sister-in-law saying.

„You need to come. Naya's in labor!"

Mark dropped the remote control he was holding in his left hand. Did Nicki just tell him that he's going to be a dad now? Or was he already asleep and dreaming?

„Were are you? Are you in the hospital?", he asked worried while trying to put on his shoes.

„We're on our way! You need to come! We'll see you there!", Nicki said and hung up.

Mark immediately through the phone on the couch, causing Noah to wake up and groan. He took his jacked, the pack Naya and he packed for an emergency, the car keys and his mobile.

„Sorry, buddy! I'll be back soon!", he said to Noah and went to his car. He was shaking. He was seriously shaking.

When he got into his car, he called Cory. It felt like hours until Cory finally picked up.

„You're calling for Cory?", he said.

„Cory! It's Mark..listen, I'm on my way to the hospital. Naya's in labor! Tell everyone else, please! I can't do it.", Mark said, his voice was weirdly high pitched.

„What?", Cory said suprised. „Okay, sure. I'll tell everyone. But, wasn't Naya with Nicki tonight?"

„She was, Nicki called me. They were on their way to the hospital!"

Mark was waiting for the traffic light to change. He was so nervous, that he even concidered driving to ignore it!

„Look, I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks, man!", he said an hung up. Soon, he reached he hospital.

He grabbed the pack and ran to the reception.

„Hello. I want to see Naya Salling. I'm her husband!"

The lady sitting behind the window looked at him and smiled. „Oh, your the lucky man who's going to be a daddy now."

She explained Mark where he had to go. Mark ran as fast as he can. He didn't want to miss anything!

Finally, he reached the room the woman told him. He slowly opened the door and saw Naya laying in bed, her face full of pain.

„Baby…oh my god! Baby, I'm here!", He said as he sat down next to her and took her hand.

Naya smiled weakly. „I'm scared, honey!". Mark saw a tear falling down her face. He wipped away the tear and got up to kiss her fore head.

„Don't be! I'm here! I won't leave you alone!"

Naya's mom and her sister stood behind him. Yolanda gently placed her hand on Marks shoulder.

„I'm glad you're here, Mark!", she said and smiled at him.

Mark got up and hugged his mother-in-law. He was so grateful that he wasn't alone. He didn't know if he could do it without some support.

A couple of minutes passed by and the doctor entered the room. „Good Evening! I'm Dr. Smith.", he said friendly and shook Mark's hand.

„So, you're ready to be parents?", he asked and squeezed Naya shoulder.

She was pale and she was suffering. Mark hated to see his wife like this. He wished he could do something, but other than holding her hand and telling her that everthing is going to be okay, there was nothing he could do.

„Okay, I think we're ready. Are you, too?" Dr. Smith aasked Naya and she just nodded weakly. Yolanda, who went out to drink a glas of water, came back.

„Mark, your friends are outside. Everyone. Cory, Lea, Dianna, Heather, Kevin, Chris, Darren, Amber…", she smiled.

Mark returned that smile. He couldn't believe that everyone is actually waiting ouside of the room. He was really thankful to have them in his life!

„Okay, Mrs. Salling, with the next contraction, you start to push!", Dr. Smith said. Mark stood next to Naya and took her hand. He felt like he would pass out at any moment, but he couldn't.

Naya needed him and he didn't want her to go through this alone.

With every push, Naya squeezed Mark's hand more and more. He thought his hand might break, but he didn't really care about it.

„I can't! It hurts so much!", Naya screamed. Mark was probably sweating more than Naya and his hand started to get a bit blue.

Nickayla and Yolanda stood on Naya's right side. Her mom gently stroke her long balck hair and kissed her forehead.

„ You can do it, honey!" , Yolanda said. Nickayla looked just as pale as Naya. She took a seat on the chair next to her and remained silent.

„There we go. I can see his head, Mrs. Salling! You're doing a great job!", Dr. Smith encouraged Naya.

With one last push and scream, Mark heard the first cry of his son.

„Hello baby!", Dr. Smith smiled and gave Collin to one of the midwifes, who walked up to Naya and Mark and showed them their baby boy.

„Hello baby!", Naya said and gently stroke Collin's cheek. She was crying, Mark was crying and Nickayla nearly fainted.

„He's so beautiful, babe! Thank you!" Mark whispered and kissed Naya passionatly.

„You want to come over and greet your son, Mr. Salling?", the midwife asked Mark and he joined her.

There he was, his first son. Laying there with his eyes closed, still crying a bit.

Mark never felt so happy in his life. He was a daddy now.

After they checked Collin and dressed him, the midwife gave him to Naya. It was the most beautiful view Mark has ever witnessed. His beautiful wife and they equally beautiful son.

„Thank you so much for giving me this beautiful son!", Mark said as he leaned down to kiss Naya again.

„Thank you for being there for me!", Naya said and smiled.

„I'm just going to say hi to our friends. I'll be right back, babe!", Mark said and walked out of the room.

There they stood. Cory, Lea, Dianna, Kevin, Chris, Darren and Amber. When they spotted Mark, they ran over to him.

„And? What happened?", Dianna asked worried and everyone looked at Mark with anticipation.

Mark smiled at them. „He's a heathly, little boy!"

Lea, Dianna, heather and Amber immediately hugged Mark and Cory, Kevin, Chris and Darren joined the group hug.

„I'm so happy for you, guys!", Darren said and squeezed Mark's shoulder.

„I really want to go back in now. I see you guys tomorrow?", Mark saked.

„Sure, we'll be here!", Lea said and stroke Mark's arm.

When Mark entered the room again, he wanted to cry. His beautiful, little family was there. Nickayla was obviously totally in love with Collin, so was Yolanda. And Naya couldn't keep her eyes off of Collin.

„Mr. Salling? We wrote down every information, we just need the baby's name.", the lovely midwife smiled.

„It's Collin. Collin Parker Mychal Salling!", Mark smiled, still looking at his family.

The midwife wrote it down and gave Mark the card. He looked at it and smiled even more.

„Collin Parker Mychal Salling  
born January 20th 2013  
10.15 p.m  
_7lbs. 4oz, 13in."_


End file.
